Too Deep
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: Dean finds himself in a situation he can't get out of, can Harry convice him he's wrong? Oneshot, might become story depending. If storry continues then it'll be DeanxBellatrix-It's motherly


**Hola, another one-shot from yours truly.**

And while Harry was aware of the unfamiliar glassy blue eyes that were now Dean's, he couldn't believe that other boy had let it happen. He wondered why he allowed himself to be put under such a curse; he could've fought it, like a true Gryffindor. He watched as Dean held his arm out to Harry, and the long, ugly tattoo, made Harry gasp. "What Potter? Don't you like it? I think it's quite handsome." The darker boy laughed.

Then Harry knew what made Dean fragile enough to fall under Voldemort's Imperious curse. The break-up with Ginny, his sudden romance with Ginny, the running away… Dean couldn't handle all of the pain, he wasn't ready to, so he succumbed to the curse, and he felt nothing, he felt better, he felt free, and best of all there was no more pain. "Dean you have to snap out of it, this isn't you! You're a Gryffindor!" Harry reminded him.

"You don't understand Harry! Not everything goes your way! Not everyone is going to bow down at your feet and kiss your filthy little toes. I like the way I am now, and if you try to change it Potter, I'll kill you." Dean threatened.

"Dean…" Ginny murmured quietly.

He smirked, "Ginerva Weasley, that last name suits you perfectly." He chuckled.

He walked toward her and pressed his wand against her neck, his lips found her ear, "Crucio."

The redhead screamed and fell to the ground, writhing and clutching at different body parts. She knew it wouldn't help, everything hurt. "You filthy little Mudblood!" Ron screamed.

Everyone gasped, and Dean looked up slowly. "What, did you just call me?" he asked.

Ron looked down, knowing he couldn't say it again, he looked at Hermione who gave him a hurt expression and helped Ginny up. "Looks like you cost yourself a piece of ass tonight." Dean chuckled.

"Dean you're under the imperious curse, you have to snap out of it." Harry pleaded with him.

"Stop trying to bloody save everyone! No one wants you as their hero Potter! You get everything handed to you on a silver platter because you're the boy who bloody lived! Hermione's the smartest girl at Hogwarts but no one gives a damn, Neville's become so brave that he surpasses you by a long shot and no one cares, and Ginny is bloody good at Quidditch yet you get all of the glory for catching a little snitch, when really and truly the team has done all of the work! Does that sound familiar to you Potter!? Everyone cheering for you for doing nothing but crying your eyes out and whispering a nice little spell and all of a sudden you've saved the day! You get the girl, the recognition, and one million points for bloody Gryffindor."

By the end of his little speech, Dean was crying, tears dripped down his brown cheeks, and his eyes had returned to their warm brown color. _"Dean, remember the tattoo on your arm… remember who you work for."_ A voice hissed in his ear.

Dean traced the tattoo on his arm and sighed as tears dripped into the dirt, he doesn't remember when or why he joined the Death Eaters, and at such a young age. Of course Draco had been in the running, but he dropped out, leaving Dean as the only teenage Death Eater. Dean also doesn't know why Ginny broke up with him, he doesn't know why his dad died, and he doesn't know why his mother didn't want him home, he doesn't understand why Voldemort wanted a "filthy Mudblood" in his camp. Dean just doesn't get it. "Dean…" Harry started.

"Don't talk to me." Dean whispered.

"Dean you're no longer under the curse you can…"

"I can what Harry? I can come back? I can go back to being a normal student at Hogwarts? Harry I'm not like you! I can't bounce back from something like this…I'm in too deep." He murmured.

"Don't say that! We can clear this up!" Harry yelled.

"No Potter, nothing can be cleared up, and I can't be helped. All I am is the bastard Mudblood, whose mother doesn't even want anything to do with him. My girlfriend was stolen by the local celebrity, and I'm just ridiculously pitiful in every aspect of my life. Maybe if I had a scar on my forehead everything would be okay." Dean whispered.

Before the group could say anything else, a loud crack sounded, indicating that Dean had apparated.


End file.
